All Falls Down
by jennybenny2845
Summary: Andromeda learns the hard way that the heart is a savage beast.


A/N: Challenges & prompts at the bottom. Rated strong T for mild sexual content.

* * *

 **All Falls Down**

* * *

 _Thou shalt not covet thy husband's good friend's wife._

Andromeda cast furtive glances toward the object of her newfound affection, ignoring the surge of guilt that coursed through her.

Their husbands met at the Ministry and formed a fast friendship, bonding over Arthur's love of Muggle gadgets. Their wives met over dinner at the Burrow after the birth of Molly's first son.

Andromeda and Molly hadn't known much about each other given their three-year age difference. During their initial meeting, Andromeda had sensed Molly's hesitation to befriend her despite having shed her old surname.

Andromeda, desperate to bond with someone aside from Ted, insisted on showing Molly that her views differed from other bigoted Purebloods. After all, she'd run away from her family and married Ted. After a few dinners, Molly came around, thus forming the friendship between the two women.

The Burrow radiated with a warmth that Andromeda's former home never possessed. Andromeda felt at ease around Molly, soothed by Molly's gentle soul and kind heart.

As the years passed, Andromeda couldn't pinpoint her feelings toward Molly changed. She couldn't explain why her knees trembled whenever she gazed a second too long into Molly's warm brown eyes. Nor could she justify the ball of desire that burned in her belly whenever Molly cast a smile her way.

Worst of all, Andromeda's desires began to invade her mind during her most intimate moments with Ted.

At first, Andromeda fought her traitorous thoughts, shoving them into the deepest recesses of her soul to focus on Ted's tender ministrations.

However, her mind proved a worthy adversary, assaulting her with images of Molly's ample chest, the slight curl of her red locks, her sensuous curves and the pungent baking spices that clung to Molly's apron.

Since when was she interested in women? Out of all the women in the world to develop a crush on, why did it have to be her best friend, Molly?

Eventually, Andromeda surrendered, indulging in her fantasies. After all, it wasn't as if she was going to act upon them. She prided herself on her self-control, and she'd never do anything to hurt Ted especially after all he'd done for her.

xxx

"Are you okay with dining at the Weasleys this evening?" Ted inquired the next morning. He stood in front of the kitchen counter, back turned to her as he buttered a slice of toast. "I know we were there last week, but Arthur discovered another plug. I doubt it belongs to anything, but I offered to have a look. Plus, we never finished our conversation about toasters."

Andromeda stepped toward him, encircling her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his scratchy wool cardigan, inhaling his clean scent. Ted turned to her, shifting her, so her head rested against his chest.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

After Ted left, Andromeda retreated to their bedroom. She flung open the doors to her wardrobe, searching for the perfect thing to wear to catch Molly's attention.

xxx

 _Does she even realise how attractive she is?_

Andromeda's eyes raked shamelessly over Molly's backside, enjoying the way the dark brown velvet clung to her every curve. Molly swayed her hips as she stirred a pot of dark chocolate for her brownie bars, dancing to an unknown rhythm. Her sensual movements stuck Andromeda as sinfully suggestive, and she did all she could to tear her eyes away.

"It just takes a minute. I know they're your favourite," Molly had insisted, flashing a big smile at Andromeda.

"Fine, but I owe you," Andromeda had replied, unable to resist Molly's generosity.

"You can help me scoop the batter into the trays once it's ready," Molly offered. "It may take a little longer, but sometimes, it's more fun to do things by hand."

Andromeda choked on her water, her lascivious mind betraying her once more as she envisioned everything she'd like to do with Molly's hands.

Molly chatted while she worked, filling Andromeda's ears with stories of her two boys.

"I bet Nymphadora isn't quite the handful," Molly opined. "Bill and Charlie are lovely, but sometimes, they drive me insane. Last week, they decided to draw their pictures on the living room walls."

Andromeda chuckled, imaging the toddlers' crude drawings. "Thankfully, Dora stays in her cradle, but it's only a matter of time."

"Enjoy it while you can," suggested Molly. She turned off the stove and ambled toward Andromeda, her arms wrapped around a bright yellow ceramic bowl. "We can start pouring now."

Molly set the bowl down and took a seat from across Andromeda. From her apron pockets, she produced two stainless steel scoops that glistening under the dim kitchen lights.

"Ice cream scoopers?" Andromeda inquired, quirking an eyebrow at the Muggle contraption.

"Cake scoops," corrected Molly, extending one toward Andromeda. "Arthur found them at a Muggle car boot. You know Arthur; he was too kind to say no, so he bought them both.

Andromeda stretched her hand out, aiming for the scoop's handle. Her fingers accidentally brushed against Molly's.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Andromeda, biting her lip to stifle her surprise at the accidental contact.

"It's perfectly fine, dear," replied Molly.

The two women worked in silence, scooping the dark brown batter into the pan's cavities. Once they finished, Molly used the flat of a spoon to spread out the mixture, ensuring an even distribution.

She tiptoed back to the oven, careful not to slosh around the batter. Andromeda's eyes widened, taking in Molly's backside as she slid the pan into the oven. She curled her hands, fingernails digging into her palms.

 _What is wrong with you?_

"Did you drop this?" Andromeda bent down and picked up a cream kitchen towel off the floor. Molly turned from the stove and nodded.

Andromeda hesitated a moment before rising from her chair. Pushing aside the doubt clouding her mind, she crossed the room and stood before Molly.

"Thank you." Molly put her hand out to receive the towel.

Andromeda took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her ears as she stepped even closer to Molly.

"You've got something here."

Before Molly could open her mouth, Andromeda's index finger darted forward and dragged down the length of Molly's chin. Andromeda's fingertip felt aflame, enjoying the feel of Molly's soft skin.

"Did someone sample the batter beforehand," Andromeda purred, sucking the excess chocolate off her fingertip.

Molly nodded, pupils dilated. She made no move to escape Andromeda's touch and leaned forward. Emboldened, Andromeda cupped Molly's chin, tilting it up so she could peer into Molly's eyes once more.

She inched her head down toward Molly's, giving Molly time to turn away. Molly stayed put, whether out of desire or fear, Andromeda didn't know, but didn't care.

Her lips descended upon Molly's. Pure bliss seeped through Andromeda as she kissed Molly's plump lips. Molly responded seconds later, pulling Andromeda closer. Their kiss exceeded Andromeda's wildest imagination, and she threw herself into it, kissing Molly with reckless abandon.

The doorknob jostling interrupted Andromeda and Molly. They parted, both flushed.

"Smells delicious in here!" exclaimed Arthur as he stumbled into the kitchen. He flung his arms around his wife, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Why are you red?"

"Oh, it's a little hot in here with the oven on," answered Molly. Arthur let her go and opened a window over the sink.

The group chatted for another half hour, nibbling on Molly's delicious treats before they parted for the evening.

"Goodbye, dear." Molly pressed a package of brownie bars into Andromeda's hands. Molly cupped her hands over Andromeda's, leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Andromeda reflected on their parting when she returned home that evening. Molly had held her a touch longer than usual. Andromeda took it as a sign that Molly wanted to continue what they started.

xxx

The next night, Andromeda awoke to a gentle tapping on her front door. She wouldn't have heard it had she not been such a light sleeper. She pulled on a dressing robe, shoved her feet into slippers and went to greet her visitor.

"We need to talk about what happened last night,"Molly declared without preamble, entering Andromeda's house without her permission.

"What about it?" Andromeda's heart sank to her stomach, realising that perhaps Molly hadn't felt the same.

"It was a mistake."

The four words soared through the air like an arrow, piercing Andromeda's heart. She swallowed the lump in her throat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You kissed me back."

"I know, but, it was a mistake. I got caught up in the moment. I hope this won't make things awkward between us. We're such good friends, you know. This shan't happen again."

Molly turned to go, but Andromeda caught her by the wrist, forcing her to turn around.

"Why'd you kiss me back?"

"I admit, I was curious. For Merlin's sake, Andromeda, you practically threw yourself at me!"

"I did not."

"You did," insisted Molly. "Look, I need to get back. Let's forget this ever happened."

"I can't forget it when I know you wanted it as much as I did."

"So what if I did? I have a husband and children. You do too. Whatever this is would never work between us, and you know it."

"Can we try? No one has to know, Molly. It'll be our little secret," Andromeda begged. "Kiss me again."

Molly relaxed in her grasp, giving into the temptation. "Fine, but, this is the last time," she grumbled, pressing her lips against Andromeda's.

xxx

 _What a lie that was_ , Andromeda contemplated, as Arthur's wooden workbench dug into her backside. Their "last" kiss had led to many.

That evening, Molly had gone to retrieve some herbs she'd let sit on a top shelf in Arthur's shed. Andromeda had accompanied Molly, holding the ladder while Molly climbed the rickety rungs. Andromeda did all she could to prevent herself from caressing Molly's shapely calves.

When Molly came down, she all but flung the basket of herbs on the counter, throwing herself into Andromeda's arms. Molly peppered Andromeda's face with kisses. Her lips started at Andromeda's forehead, working their way down to the tip of Andromeda's chin before climbing back to her lips. Molly pressed her knee in between Andromeda's legs, using her hands to guide her toward a spare bed Arthur kept in the shed.

"Are you sure about this?" Andromeda whispered, pulling away from Molly's lips. Doubt crept into the crevices of her mind as Molly's fingertips dug into her hips.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I've never done this before," admitted Andromeda.

"Nor have I. We can learn together," Molly suggested, kissing Andromeda's once more.

They returned to the kitchen, almost an hour later, and their husbands were none the wiser. Both men were still engaged in a heated debate between the benefits of a toaster with four slots versus a toaster with two.

"Can't you regulate the temperature better on a two-slice model?" inquired Arthur, scrutinizing the gadget before him.

"It doesn't matter. You can control it with both a two-slice and a four-slice. See, this dial here…"

Andromeda grinned at Molly. She took a sip of her tea, nibbling on a biscuit. If history repeated itself, she knew Arthur and Ted's discussion would go on for another half hour, maybe even an hour. Molly smiled back, a faint blush colouring her cheeks, recalling what had transpired in the shed.

And so, it continued like that – stolen moments in the most unassuming, and often, most inappropriate of places. Andromeda hadn't been proud of their time in Dora's room while Dora slept in her crib, but it was what it was, and the women enjoyed themselves nonetheless.

xxx

Andromeda gazed out the window, marveling at the epic thunderstorm raging outside. Lightning bolts cut through the sky, illuminating the garden. A tire swing swung off a tree branch. Andromeda sipped her tea, hoping the soothing camomile would lure her back to sleep. The storm woke up Dora, who, in turn, woke up Andromeda.

In between the thunderclaps came three knocks on her front door. Andromeda set her mug down and padded to the front door. _She's bold coming on a night like tonight._

"I can't believe you did this to me. You've ruined my life."

Molly looked worse for wear, unprepared for the rain in a thin dress that clung to her body. Her matted hair stuck to her forehead. Her puffy eyes and red nose indicated that she'd been crying, tears mixed with rainwater.

"What happened?" Andromeda stepped forward, offering her hand to Molly.

Molly stepped back, tears falling down her face as she dropped down to a knee on Andromeda's doorstep. Andromeda's heart hurt, watching Molly's body shaking with the force of her sobs.

"What happened, Molly? Tell me."

"Arthur found out," Molly snarled, batting away Andromeda's proffered hand.

"How? We've been careful."

"He didn't say," Molly explained between sobs. "Does Ted suspect anything?"

Andromeda shook her head. "And, even if he does, he doesn't care."

"Arthur does. He threw me out and can't stand to see my face right now. Muriel's taken the boys while he takes time to think. I've got enough money for a few nights at the Leaky. But after that, where will I go?"

"I'm sorry, Molly. I'm sure Ted will be fine with you staying here for a few days while you two work it out. We've got a spare room."

"Are you insane? What makes you think I want to stay with _you_ after what you've done? My marriage is on the line!" Molly bellowed, throwing her hands in the air. "This is _your_ fault, Andromeda. I should have listened to my gut, but instead, I let you convince me that this could work!"

Molly's harsh words stuck Andromeda's core, unleashing another side to her.

"You can't stand there and blame _me_ for everything! You were just as involved in this as I was! It's not _my_ fault that Arthur found out!" Andromeda fired back. "If I'm not mistaken, there were times when _you_ instigated everything – the first time in the shed, remember that?"

Molly opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it, a hint of red coating her cheeks.

"What do you want me to do? How do you want me to fix this?" Andromeda begged, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her lover.

"Don't speak to me again. I don't want to talk to you, Andromeda. I can't even look at you, and I can't stomach being around you anymore."

Molly whirled away, Disapparating before Andromeda could reply.

Andromeda sank to the ground, resting her head on her forearms while she cried, the sounds of the storm muffling her sobs.

xxx

Three months later, Ted returned from a night at the Weasleys' and slipped into bed. "Is everything okay between you and Molly? You haven't visited them in months."

 _If only you knew, darling._ "Things between us are fine. I've been busy with Dora. I don't want to leave her. Molly's busy with her boys, and, as you said, she and Arthur are trying for a third."

"You seemed cold when you saw her last month at Charlie's birthday party. Did something happen?"

"Things are fine, Ted. I suppose we've grown apart a little. Friends do sometimes; you know how it is."

"That's understandable. You know you can talk to me about it if something happened."

"Nothing did, but thank you. Ted, I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep."

Ted nodded, pulling her closer so she could rest her head against his chest. He drifted off to sleep moments later, the sound of his even breathing filling the room.

Andromeda shut her eyes, careful to let her tears coat her pillow. Molly and Arthur had reunited, and their union appeared stronger than ever. Part of her remained unconvinced that Molly wanted their relationship to end. Nevertheless, she'd heed Molly's wishes and stay away. She'd done enough damage.

 _The heart is a savage beast_ , Andromeda decided, trying to push the memories from her brief dalliance with Molly aside. It wasn't meant to be, and after all, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Word Count: 2700. Written for Creativity Month - Andromeda Tonks/Molly Weasley. Mid Level Angsty Dialogue, #8. "I can't believe you did this to me. You've ruined my life."

Submitted for the Hogwarts Writing Club:

-Character Appreciation #1 Cardigan

-Disney Challenge. S2: Write about an interrupted kiss.

-Book Club. Ria Wolf (plot point) infidelity/(word) awkward/(object) bed

-Showtime. 6. We Both Reached For the Gun - (word) Understandable

-Buttons. O1. Basket/D5. "Did you drop this?"/W3. Permission

-Liza's Loves #25. Vanisher - Write about someone falling out with their best friend.

-Sophie's Shelf #8 rhythm, velvet, invade, surge, savage, suggestive

Also submitted for:

-The Insane House Challenge #399 Word – Furtive – (Shifty, Sneaky)

-365 Prompt Challenge #105 Dialogue - "We need to talk about what happened last night."

-Resolutions Challenge: #4 6/50 stories written in 2018 and #30 Write a fic exploring a different sexuality.

-March Scavenger Hunt #14 Use the prompt set: (word) arrow, (word) herb, (item) ladder.

-March Event – Caffeine Awareness Challenge. #8. Café Crema - (color) Cream.

Also for the Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge on the HPFC. #48 Write about anything you want.


End file.
